


Follow

by EmpiresPrincess



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpiresPrincess/pseuds/EmpiresPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plot that could be mirroring the Avengers.  Loki spots Dora working for Shield and figures he would have some fun while on Midgard.  </p><p>First Chapter is not explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This… this was not good.  Decidedly not good.  When you work for a company like S.H.I.E.L.D. and the alarms start going off you run.  Why else would they have safety drills every month?  Whether one of the chemists dropped a beaker of acid that would eat through 18 floors (6 months ago) or one of the ‘enhanced’ creatures got out of the training facility (2 months ago) the alarms were the same for all of them and the paper pushers like Dora knew to just run.

            Even S.H.I.E.L.D. needed paper pushers.  Even S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to make sure people got paid, took their vacation time, and got called up in front of a hearing board when they took testing animals for walks through the corridors.  That was what Dora did, she helped the big machine hum along. 

            The alarms blaring always tended to make Dora more stupid than everyone else.  She was bewildered that others managed to function with the sirens going off and that the soldiers could run in formation.  (Then again they were running toward the danger) Before she had always managed because colleagues had grabbed her and guided her to the top level.  No one had been by her this time.  The alarms had started blaring when she was on her way up from collecting the health insurance forms from the new hire in secret lab B27. 

            This S.H.I.E.L.D.  facility, like any other, had been designed to be difficult to attack.  Which also made it difficult to work in.  The labyrinthine passages, the walls all made of the same materials, the rooms with no labels or numbers.   This all paired with the excruciatingly loud alarm and Dora was lost.  Barely groping her way through the hallways.   She saw a formation of troops heading one way and decided that it would be best to head in the other direction. 

            Soon though, she stumbled into one of the labs. Here the walls were mostly concrete and now the alarms were off.  Dora breathed a sigh of relief and huddled down against the wall on the side of the door waiting for the announcement that they could all go back to what they were doing, the ‘glowing bunny’ or whatever it was had been dealt with.  It wasn’t until several minutes later that she realized the alarms were still going on outside of this lab and that the lab coats in here were rushing around simultaneously excited and nervous.  Everyone’s attention seemed to be focused on the metal contraption and the glowing thing on the far side of the large room.  Even Director Fury was down here screaming at the scientists to get it under control. 

            Now that she looked around she realized she was in the deep labs.  Lab 9 set aside for the astrophysicists.  Normally they were so quiet.  Dr. Selwig was a nice older man.  Tended to be too focused on Norse mythology but you didn’t end up working for S.H.I.E.L.D without having a past or a few odd-ball characteristics. 

            Something was wrong in the lab though.  The lab coats had mostly scattered now but the few who remained stood in their place looking toward the far side of the room.

            A sudden flash/explosion occurred.  There were no sounds but the echo of the explosion through the chamber.  The smoke and blue flames cleared and something was, were nothing had been.  A man with a… what was a that… a club? A spear? A scepter? And one that glowed at that.  Suddenly this man had appeared.  “Oh good.’ Thought Dora “ they’ve invented a transporter.  Maybe now they will get their overtime paperwork in on time.”  But the more she looked the more she realized that the man who had appeared was not dressed like a test subject (S.H.I.E.L.D.  issue prisoner jumpsuit) a scientist (lab coat – unless you were Selwig), a paper pusher (business or business casual) or a crazy they picked up off the street.  No, he wasn’t any of those. 

            He was in black leather armor with green and gold accents.  Not the kind of leather armor that got worn periodically to the ren fair, but rather the kind that someone lived in, though it was immaculately cared for.  His dark hair came to just past his shoulders and feathered out.  He remained kneeling for some time as if resting or perhaps waiting.  The man took a few moments to collect himself then stood at first staring bewildered at the scepter.  Then, seeming to recall its use, knocked down soldiers and scientists alike.

            Words were exchanged, as were blows, bullets fired and they do… nothing.  (Oh, and apparently he was bullet proof.)   Throwing daggers fly finding their mark.  (Who can hit three jugulars at once with daggers?)  The ‘nestling’ Barton got the scepter placed gently on his chest.  Dora heard something about ‘heart’ and suddenly the master assassin is helping the stranger.  Dora sees the man, who introduced himself as “Loki of Asgard” smile.

“I come with _glad_ tidings, of a world made free”

“Free from what?” asked Director Fury.

“Freedom.  Freedom is life’s great lie, once you come to accept that, in your heart, you will know peace.”

            This man spoke with such conviction.  His was the serpent’s voice of myth; he could sell ice to those stranded on a snowy mountainside about to die from the cold.  He wielded his words with as much precision and delicacy as a spider weaving its web.  Dora knew she shouldn’t but she naturally understood his point.  She knew how she was supposed to react, but the indignation at the idea of ‘not being free’ didn’t come.  In fact this notion of his was, comforting.

Next his scepter landed on the chest of the Selwig .    Several other of the lab coats and security personal got this treatment and as Dora looked on with fascination she realized that it was mind control of some form.  They all do his bidding after being touched by the scepter.  Such obedience does the scepter give that Hawkeye even shoots Director Fury.

Loki and his drones prepared to leave grabbing equipment and a suitcase with the shinning… thing in it.  They start walking out the door by Dora who is trying to remain very still and avoid notice, while being unable to remove her eyes from Loki.  He stumbles, still become acclimated to traveling to Midgard this way or perhaps ill and it is during this slight fall that his eyes catch her.  His smile at noticing her is not comforting, It makes her think of dark clubs that you go to, to feel trendy and dangerous.  Unlike those clubs the danger in him was real. 

Two of the drones grabbed her, each taking one arm, and held her captive, presenting her to their master.

“Oh, what have we here?  Another recruit?  She doesn’t know much, but it is always useful to have some extra bodies around.  We will take her with us.  You never know who might prove… useful.”  He moved his scepter over her and brought the point to her chest just over her heart.  He closed his eyes and breathed in preparing the spell to make her one of his thoughtless drones.  He quickly opened his eyes. “Surprising.” He wants to see what crosses her eyes when he says this. 

She is prepared, happy even, to lose her will, it will be better she thinks…easier.

“I don’t need this with you do I?” sliding the blade of the scepter down her body a little before removing it. 

“You will just follow.”  He was glad he kept his eyes focused on her.  The despair, the little catch breath, the knowing that flashed through her eyes was beautiful, as were the tears that started to well up at being seen for what she was.  Everyone was laid bare before him.

She knew then that he knew her mind.  He had seen her interest, her admiration for him, her intellect, and her shameful desires.  And he was going to use them _cruelly_ on her, and she would love it. 

He flashed a mischievous smile.  His trip to Midgard had just become much more interesting.  But it didn’t change his plans in the slightest. 

“Guards, you may release her.”

  As he walked away she heard his first command to her.

“Follow.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds several uses for Dora.

Chapter 2

With Hawkeye leading them they made good time to the parking levels of the complex taking an elevator Dora hadn’t even known was there.  Before stepping off of the elevator Loki had the group split up.  Two separate groups would leave S.H.I.E.L.D.  Each group was to take a different route out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base.  As he was the only confirmed hostile, Loki would take the most valuable properties (Selwig & Hawkeye) as well as the tesseract, both as protection and shield, but no one else was to go with him.  The other team was made up of a few scientists and security forces.  Dora was the only suit. 

“You will go with them.” Loki said, nodding her to the other group.  She didn’t even try to ask to go with him; it wouldn’t have changed anything.  His mouth snarled into a smile seeing her take even the displeasing orders without question. 

 

            Their all-terrain vehicle made good time getting away from the compound.  No one was going to try and stop them from getting away from the collapsing slab of Earth that had been the S.H.I.E.L.D. base.  Dora was the only one who turned around and saw the cloud of dust rise from what used to be her life.  She tried to feel sad or guilty for the knowledge, the science, and the files that were gone, but it just wouldn’t come.  She felt sadness for the lives lost in the disaster, but not for the shambles it left her life in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had found a new (shielded) hiding place to work on the tesseract for a while.  After this, what needed to be done could be done on the go and the trucks were already being outfitted for this task.  Loki was waiting.  Even in the best of times that was a bad idea, but with his intricate plots unfolding all around him, and with no heroes to bait he became restless.  He was storming around, filling up his drone’s minds with chatter and making things less productive.  He decided to sit on the steps at the end of the hall and calm himself. 

Dora was across the room working on the financial part of the operation.  Coming from Asgard, Loki had forgotten that the Midgardians used currency still.  He would have easily solved the problems that arose with the lack of funds with his illusions or his silver tongue, but it gave him pleasure to watch her work so hard for him.  She herself had presented the problem of currency to him, but then had also proposed an elegant solution that did not even require him. 

Through Dora they were able to drain the accounts of all of the S.H.E.I.L.D. employees they had taken with them, the ones who they knew were dead, and several of the spending accounts.  Even S.H.E.I.L.D.’s many enemies wouldn’t work for free. 

 Through the spear Loki was unceremoniously summoned to yet another meeting with The Other.  Of course they wanted to check up on him, of course they didn’t trust him.  As usual, he was patient with their stupidity and spat out the lies, the lines, and the challenges to their authority that they expected to hear.  With the usual combination of melodramatic flair and intimidation techniques The Other tossed him back into his own consciousness feeling worse than when he had sat down.  From what Loki had learned about the nine realms and beyond, meetings in any realm ended like this. 

He breathed slowly.  He centered and calmed finding that place within him where the chaos reigned, but the jealousy and spite were not as loud.  The trickster mind wandered, flowing around looking for mischief that would not upset the plan.  Then he remembered. 

“Dora” he whispered.

“Yes, my Lord.”

            By the All-father, the woman had been yards away, well out of what he assumed was Midgardian hearing range, but she wanted to serve.  He motioned her down so that she crouched by him on the steps.  She shivered from the closeness of him and the cold of the room.  He grabbed the back of her neck pulling her over his lap, fingers digging into her hair he let his breath linger on her neck.  He held her still a moment before he started to bite and kiss.  Her hands grabbed at him trying to find something to stabilize herself some kind of solid ground to grasp onto, hands curling and gripping with pleasure.  He amused himself with her delight for a few minutes enjoying the obvious satisfaction she took from this treatment, the pleasure and pain brought together, always his favorite kind of plaything.  Now toying with her sensitive ear, now just along her hairline, now back to her neck.  He gathered her hair back in his hand bringing her face to his, her eyes blinking away the cloud of pleasure.  While idly examining her face he explained, ”They will remember everything when they come back to themselves you know.  Every one of the scientists will know what they have done for me and what happened all around them.  They see out of eyes that do my seeing and my bidding now, but it does nothing to diminish their knowledge of it. “ 

After finishing this somewhat bewildering speech, he used his hand that had gathered all of her hair to push her toward his leather pants.  At first she caught her breath in excitement, delighted to be of carnal use, but as her hands worked to unfasten the leather catches that excitement turned to embarrassment.  She took his cool hard cock into her mouth, with her cheeks burning bright red, knowing that while the scientists may be going about their jobs not batting an eyelash now, that whenever they were released from the spell they would know what she had done and more over that she had done it willingly. 

Feeling her thoughts of shame as well as her mouth engulfing him at the same time brought Loki great pleasure.  This was a combination of all her fantasies come true and a public shaming the inner turmoil she had when she realized this made him shiver with pleasure.

She hesitates for only a moment letting the shame settle on her accepting it.  The tears start to fall silently down her face as she begins to experiment with what pleases him.  She makes sure her mouth and lips are wet enough and engulfs the head of his cock.  Slowly moving up and down changing at first the tightness of her lips, then how much or how little the rest of her mouth grips at him.  She hears his breathing hitch when she has him most of the way down her throat and she makes the back of her throat flutter. 

As she continues to work his cock with her mouth she notices that no matter how long she goes down on him he remains the same temperature, the kind of coolness that humans only achieve after standing in front of the AC for twenty minutes.   

She looks like a slut.  In a room filled with people working, moving about doing important things she is the only one prone, and the only one with a cock in her mouth.  She cannot even help the fact that she is starting to grind her hips in need of something more. 

Loki moves one booted foot underneath her and presses it against her crotch.  The desperate moan that escapes her is loud, and Loki chuckles at her predicament.  She realizes that the sound escaped from her and blushes a deep red.  As her hot mouth engulfs his cock his boot now presses sporadically into her.  Giving her enough contact to grind more into the boot but never allowing her to set a rhythm or get anywhere near orgasm. 

Loki would have been aware of her frustration even if he wasn’t the God of Lies, but as it was she allowed it to fill the air around them like her shame, like her desire for him.  He closed his eyes.  He would have enjoyed her for either the blowjob or the emotional trauma but she was going to give him both.  He relished in both sensations feeling the moisture from both her mouth and her tears mixing together. 

The wetter she got the more Dora was ashamed, the more ashamed Dora became the wetter she got.  It was a dreadful, wonderful cycle.  Even as she ground herself against the boot and worked his cock in her mouth she was aware of the people who were trapped in their own bodies looking at her use of freewill and being appalled. 

Loki brought his foot back abandoning her grinding hips, grabbed Dora by the back of the head with both hands and proceeded to fuck her mouth.  In and out in and out, rough and cool and hitting the back of her throat every time.  She wanted to choke and sputter, but breathed through her nose and kept it under control.   Loki slowed his motions to a stop and then shoved himself as far into her mouth as he could.  She choked on his cock.  Flailing for air, clawing at his legs.  She felt his hand come down and massage her neck.  He was stroking himself through her flesh and choking her at the same time.  His fingers stayed pressed into her throat for what seemed like an eternity.  Rubbing little circles in through her throat and sighing at the resulting sensations.  Dora clutched at his legs as her vision wavered and then started to fade.  Even as his breath was ragged from pleasure he laughed loud and gutteral. 

“Enough of that I want you awake.”

With no time to recover herself Loki returned to brutally fucking her face.  It was all so delicious that he was very close. 

“Pet.  I will be coming shortly.  You are to swallow.  ”

            She looked directly up at him and gave a slow blink.  She had recognized the order and would obey.  No, she would happily obey.  He dug his fingers further into her hair.

            Moments later Loki shuddered and threw his head back with a deep sigh.  He kept a fast pace pounding into her mouth.  She held herself still, obedient as he came.  Cum spurted into the back of her throat but it kept cumming and soon filled her mouth.  Worried she was going to dribble some of it from her mouth she quickly started swallowing.  He eventually pulled out of her mouth and made her lick up any remaining cum that was left.

            Loki set her back to work almost immediately.  No he didn’t need her doing this work.  Yes he could feel, and smell, her desire, and longing.  Yes he wanted to take her back to the lovely dungeon he had carved out for himself in the spires of Asgard.  There was work to be done, a plan to follow through with, and the danger that an unforeseen pleasure could distract him from everything.  Well the next part of the plan would test her more than him if he had read the signs right.  Which he had. 


End file.
